Isle of the Mists
The Isle of the Mists (aka 'Isle of Mist'KQ6 Hintbook, pg 103) is an island in the Land of the Green Isles. It is hidden within mists, and is the home of the Druids. Background The Green Isles is a place of vague boundaries--as if islands come and go. The Isle of the Mists is one of the transient islands. It stays around long enough to be counted as a semi-permanent member of the insular community. It is visible and visitable only when the Druids can cast and maintain an earth spell to blow away the island's eternal fog.King's Quest Companion, 4th Edition, pg 40 Only then is its great stone circle visible: plinths of a dozen tons, and treble the height of a man. The hidden island is inhabited by priestly Druids who worship Mother Earth. These priests keep the weather and the tides in balance to insure safety from hurricanes and other forces of the sea and to plead continuance for the kingdom's bounty. It is said that these priests demand privacy above all and that they remain loyal to the Crown in exchange for secrecy. Except in rare cases, to see the circle is an assurance of death. The Druids do not encourage visitors; they think the ground sacred and an outsider's touch sacrilege. The island is to be especially avoided at solstices and equinoxes, when they attempt to cast the Great Spells. The Druid religion, Great Spells require the shedding of blood. Strangers are the preferred victims.KQC, 4th Edition, pg 40 The Druids live in the Village of Druids. The north side of the island is blocked by an impenetrable forest only the druids know the way throughNarrator (KQ6): "The north is blocked by an impenetrable forest.". Mysterious-looking volcanic rocks dot the island. The beach to the island is on the southern edge of the island.Narrator (KQ6): "From the northeast come the sounds of mysterious drums and chanting.","Alexander is standing on the beach of a shrouded island. From here, two paths lead into the island; one to the northwest and one to the north east." "Two paths end at a clearing here. A path to the south leads back to the beach, and a path to the east leads inland." Landmarks *The Beach This is not just the shore to another sun-drenched isle. To explore the Isle of the Mists is to tempt the wrath of forces ancient and unknown.KQ6 Hintbook, pg 51 *Druid's WoodsKQ6 Hintbook, pg 98 *Village of Druids (Druid's Village) *Druid's Circle of Stones (Ceremonial CircleKQ6 Hintbook, pg 103) *Druids' FireKQ6 Hintbook, pg 95 Behind the Scenes The isle only appeared on the magic map only after Alexander had visited the Oracle on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. Within KQ6, the isle is only referred to as the Isle of the Mists. This island is usually known as the 'Isle of the Mists' in most sources, but there is a single reference to it being called the 'Isle of Mist' on a map in the KQ6 Hintbook. A reference in the The Official Book of King's Quest VI makes reference to it as Isles of Mists but this is probably a typo. Unless they actually do control more than one island in the Green Isles. References Category:Multiverse Category:Places (KQ6) Category:Hidden Islands Category:Places (GttLotGI) Category:Green Isles